Ignorance
by Krystal Kerro Sky
Summary: Vash and Wolfwood have a talk out on the back of a Sand Steamer while heading to where ever. (Done in a chatroom format, and has time stamps.)


"Ignorance"  
  
[18:14] Vash ~~~Begin~~~  
  
[18:17] Wolfwood leans against the outside railing of the Sand Steamer, watching the cloudless blue sky above. a cigarette was hanging from his mouth, unlit, but a lighter was in his open hand as the other shielded his eyes from the glare of the sun. The crucifix was next to him, wrapped up in its tan canvas and black belts, looking very intimidating.   
  
[18:19] Wolfwood sighed, looking from behind his glasses to everyone on the deck. Only a few people were about as a great cloud of dust trailed behind the machine, spanning for iles and iles behind them. "What a nice day... and no Vash to spoil it."  
  
[18:22] Vash walks out from the steamer's shaded corridors, looking out onto the upper of the two decks. He looks out among the people, trying to spot a white cloak or the familiar tan and green outfit Milly was so fond of, but finds nothing. It had been almost three hours since he saw either of the insurance girls and was beginning to wonder where they were.  
  
[18:24] Vash blinks when he sees the unmistakable cross, bound with belts from top to bottom and side to side leaning on the railing. That was odd... he only knew one person who had one of those, but he didn't see Nicholas on the steamer anywhere before and he had been almost all over the place. Sure enough, the odd priest was standing next to it, hands draped over the railing. What was he doing here?  
  
[18:27] Cat looks up to the tall blond haired guy from its position on the rail. It stretches, yawning a bit. "Merrrr....."  
  
[18:28] Vash smiles, coming up behind Nicholas and standing beside him near the railing. "Hi there. I didn't expect to find you here."  
  
[18:31] Wolfwood tilts his head to look at Vash over the rim of his glasses. He couldn't help but frown. 'God, Look what just ruined my day!' "Nor I... Looks like the Lord played a hand in my life again. Where are you headed to?"  
  
[18:33] Vash doesn't remember actually talking about town to stop off at with Meryl and Milly... to him this was just another leg of the endless journey he took all over the surface of the planet, never staying in one place too long. "Somewhere with a decent settlement, but not too many people. What about you?"  
  
[18:34] Cat walks along the railing, but slips in the process falling off to the side hundreds of feet down. "MERRRRR!!"  
  
[18:37] Wolfwood looks over the side as the cat falls. "Well... I'm not quite certain either... I guess when ever i decide to get off, where ever that maybe."  
  
[18:39] Vash stares at the cat until it is eaten up by the raging cloud of sand below them, wondering why in the world that happened. "Uh... I guess that makes two of us. I got on to try and give those girls the slip again but I guess it didn't quite work." He chuckles a little, thinking next time he wouldn't leave any notes.  
  
[18:42] Wolfwood nods, finally deciding to light up his cigarette. "Yeah, those two are quite perceptive... I just hope they don't run into mischief, but if they keep following you, that will more than likely happen."  
  
[18:44] Vash sighs, nodding as he looks out to the rolling sand dunes, reaching for the sky before collapsing and dipping low back toward the ground. "That happens to everyone who gets near me. No matter what Meryl won't stop though... she just finds me again."  
  
[18:46] Wolfwood takes a short drag, watching other people walk about the deck. "Yeah, but wasn't she ordered to follow you or something like that? So of course it would be her job to get into trouble.. and then blame it all on you.  
  
[18:47] Vash looks to Wolfwood, curiously. "You know, you are pretty dismal for a church man. I think she realizes now that not everything is my fault. Its the people who come looking for me that destroy everything."  
  
[18:56] Wolfwood look back at Vash, looking over the rim of his glass at him. "Dismal? as in depressing? Hmph, well, i guess your right. But Meryl and Milly know what they have gotten themselves into, and maybe it is the people who pursue you that are to blame." He tilts his head back, and looks up to the sky. "It's the heat."  
  
[19:02] Vash lays his arms on the railing, leaning on them as he thinks about how the weather never really changed. It was hot everywhere, even in places where it still rained a few times out of the long year. Hot and dry... it changed people from caring individuals into mindless and desperate criminals who only cared about where their next double dollar would come from. "You're right. I wish it didn't have to be that way."  
  
[19:11] Wolfwood nods in understanding. He was able to keep a level head, but he had seen people who where just ruthless. there were few people who were actually sane, and everyone else was just rash, mindless criminals. "So do I. Maybe one day it will be like that, where everyone can get along, and don't have to be so mean hearted towards one another. But only the Lord knows when that is going to happen." He sighed, and shook his head. "And you are right again... I'm dismal.  
  
[19:14] Vash smiles a little, thinking about the place he envisioned while walking across the desert sometimes... where love and peace prevailed and there was no need for the gun holstered at his side. "Better than ignorant like most people."  
  
[19:17] Wolfwood laughs softly. "Yeah... I think I heard some where that "Ignorance is bliss... no wonder why the planet is in a state of la-la land." But I don't remeber where I heard it. Perhaps it pertains to our planet right now... and for the time past, and possibly the future.  
  
[19:23] Vash nods, wondering where Wolfwood could have heard something like that. Most people didn't even have that much insight to say a quote involving ignorance and the state of the planet... although they were right. "As more time passes by more people care only about themselves. Is existence getting so difficult that people have to die to gain a few more months of life?"  
  
[19:30] Wolfwood I don't know. Maybe it is survival, animal instinct; but who's to say? I know that I have to protect myself if threatened, which many times involves killing... :: he looks to the people on the deck again.:: Am I any better than them?  
  
[19:32] Vash I think you are... because you know the difference.  
  
[19:36] Wolfwood nods. "Killing to survive, and killing to protect: that is the difference.... Vash, have you ever noticed that a lot of people on this planet have either brown or black hair, whereas you have blonde?  
  
[19:38] Vash reaches up with a gloved hand to rub the hair on the back of his neck, thinking... it was true, but he never paid any attention to it before. He assumed it was a fluke of genetics... Knives was the same way. "Now that you mention it... why?"  
  
[19:39] Wolfwood shrugs, speaking around his cigarette. "No reason... just that it had been on my mind for the longest time.  
  
[19:41] Vash frowns a little, looking back out to the sand as he wonders the same. Now that thought was stuck in his head... it probably *was* just a fluke, but it shouldn't be that uncommon... right? "Same reason why your cigarettes are always bent?"  
  
[19:43] Wolfwood Because I bend them. That's the only way to smoke a cigarette, is to have it bent. Plus, will all the traveling, nothing stays neat forever.  
  
[19:48] Vash reaches into a pocket, pulling out the familiar black and orange sunglasses as he slips them on, reflecting the two sun's harsh rays. "Nothing stays neat forever... not even innocence." He turns around, whistling to himself as he walks back toward the corridor that lead into the steamer's corridors, taking slow and casual steps. He only hoped that Nicholas didn't think the day was ruined anymore.  
  
[19:49] Vash ~~~TBC~~~  
  
A/N: I know this is a Chatroom format thing, but it is also a story.  
  
I'm Wolfwood, and my friend plays Vash. Cat (Kuroneko-sama) was played by SuperNova. This is just a one shot deal. R & R. 


End file.
